Soirée avec les anciens de la classe A
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était la première fois qu'All Might assistait à une soirée entre anciens élèves de la classe A.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Iiyama, Seroroki, Kirimina, Shinkami et Momojirou.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'All Might assistait à une soirée entre anciens élèves de la classe A. En temps normal, il n'y avait que les anciens élèves qui venaient mais, les jeunes Bakugou et Midoriya lui avaient assuré qu'il pouvait venir comme il s'agissait d'une occasion spéciale.

"Vous avez intérêt de venir !" lui avait dit Bakugou, en fait.

L'ancien héro numéro un reconnaissait qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Cela lui permettait de prendre des nouvelles de ses anciens élèves. Pour la plupart, il les voyait souvent à la télé. Il appréciait cependant de pouvoir leur parler.

"Évitez de trop boire pour cette fois !"

Il pouvait voir qu'Iida était toujours aussi sérieux qu'à son habitude. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. La plupart de ses camarades n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter, cependant.

En fait ceux qui ne buvaient pas pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Les autres s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Il vit donc ses anciens élèves dans des situations dans lesquelles il n'aurait jamais imaginé les voir. Pour certains, l'alcool ne leur réussissait vraiment pas.

Uraraka par exemple, avait commencé à faire flotter tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'elle. Du coup, il y avait Shouji collé au plafond. Cela n'avait toutefois pas l'air de le gêner plus que cela. Todoroki avait balancé tous ses vêtements à travers la pièce.

Kirishima avait commencé à parler des derniers exploits de sa compagne.

"Ma Mina a encore été plus que géniale cette semaine !"

"Oh ! Tu exagères, Eijirou !"

"Mais pas du tout ! Tu as été géniale ! La façon dont tu as envoyé volé ce vilain était magnifique !"

All Might avait en effet entendu du vilain que Pinky avait arrêté. La jeune femme était devenue une grande héroïne. Elle méritait donc toutes les éloges que son compagnon faisait sur elle.

D'autres décidèrent de parler de leur compagnon ou compagne à leur tour.

"Si je peux me permettre, Yaomomo est toujours géniale ! C'est grâce à ses stratégies si autant de vilains ont été arrêtés ces derniers temps !"

"Oh ! Je ne fais que mon travail !"

Yaoyorozu était beaucoup trop modeste. Jirou avait raison. Elle était une excellente stratège. Beaucoup de héros comptaient toujours sur elle. Elle méritait donc tous ces compliments.

"Shinsou a aussi fait du très bon travail, cette semaine !" intervint Kaminari qui était en train de jouer avec la queue d'Ojiro.

Encore une fois, c'était la vérité. Shinsou avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'il était entré dans la section héroïque. Il n'avait rejoint la classe A que durant sa seconde année mais, il était lui aussi devenu un bon héro.

Ce fut au tour d'Aoyama.

"Eh bien, je dois dire qu'encore une fois, j'ai été plus que brillant ! Il n'y a pas de héro qui scintille plus que moi !"

All Might pouffa de rire. C'était bien Aoyama de ne parler que de lui. Le jeune homme avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'autre héro comme lui. Il savait très bien se mettre en valeur. Surtout pendant les interviews.

L'ancien héro pensait cependant qu'Iida aurait mérité des compliments lui aussi. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis qu'All Might le connaissait. Il était devenu un très bon héro. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son grand frère devait être très fier de lui.

Iida n'avait cependant pas l'air gêné du fait que son compagnon ne parlait que de lui-même. Il avait l'air plus occupé à essayer de convaincre Todoroki de se rhabiller.

"Ce n'est pas une attitude convenable, Todoroki-kun !"

"J'ai chaud !"

L'attention d'All Might fut attirée par Midoriya qui était en train de sangloter. Cela lui faisait toujours mal au cœur de voir son successeur pleurer.

"Quelque chose ne va pas jeune Midoriya ?"

"Je... Snif... Non, rien... Snif... C'est juste Kacchan..."

All Might lança un coup d'œil en direction de Bakugou. Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec Shinsou.

"Tu t'es disputé avec le jeune Bakugou ?"

"Pas... pas... du tout... C'est juste que... Snif... Kacchan... Kacchan est formidable... Snif..."

All Might soupira de soulagement. Il était rassuré de savoir que ce n'était rien de bien grave. Il laissa donc le jeune Midoriya pleurer dans son coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit la température de la pièce baisser. Il comprit pourquoi en voyant que la pièce était recouverte de glace.

"Shouto, pourquoi tu as gelé la pièce ?" demanda Sero en allant voir son compagnon.

"J'avais chaud ! Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
